


Another Drink

by whinychanyeol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Alec comes over to Magnus' loft for drinks yet again and this time they get to talking even more in-depth. Before Alec knows it, it is well into the night and rather than head back to the Institute he boldly asks if he can crash there. Magnus agrees, of course, all too eager to spend more time with Alec. Is Alec going to learn that there is more to life than just the Institute? Is Magnus going to accept that after centuries he could be back on the road to love? Whatever it is, it is not going to be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Last time you stayed over into the night and all we did was drink but people actually believe something more happened? Should I be impressed or offended that people think I work so quickly?"

A soft laugh poured from Magnus' lips as he spoke to the young hunter, his hands crossed over his own chest.

 

"I assume people just think that since I stayed out all night that something happened between us. It's a twenty-first-century thing, I guess."

Alec glanced at Magnus' arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

 

"As many centuries as I have lived through this one is one of the most perplexing by far, and I survived the roaring twenties when Gatsby-esque characters were abundant and sexually ambiguous."

Magnus had an expression of perplexity on his face as he rattled his brain trying to understand.

 

"If you're about to tell me how great of a lover Jay Gatsby was, I can already tell you the book made that abundantly clear that he had to have been."

Alec rolled his eyes then rolled his shoulders backward as he stared at Magnus.

 

"Sweet Alexander, Jay Gatsby wasn't the real person, however, there were plenty of people just like him and I can assure you they were indeed impeccable lovers."

A quiet chuckle left Magnus due to Alec's show of innocence.

 

Alec's jaw clenched and his eyes rolled at both the use of his birth name and the fact that Magnus was both extremely frustrating and intriguing.

"Glad to know. If I ever make a stop through the roaring twenties, I'll be sure to bring your Rolodex with me, or something."

 

There was a glint of amusement in Magnus' eyes when he noticed Alec clenched his jaw like that. He enjoyed how easily he could get under the Shadowhunter's skin.

"You know," Mangus' voice was sing-song with an undertone of mischief, "I do think I may still have it in my study."

 

Alec knew how much enjoyment Magnus got out of riling him up. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, more flustered now than when he began.

"Even though, back then I don't think they had Rolodexes. So, you probably used, what? Stone tablets? Grimoire?"

 

"Are you essentially suggesting I keep the names of previous lovers in a little black book? Isn't that impossibly cliche? Besides I've never seen a grimoire big enough..."

Magnus' tone was teasing, "What about Alexander? Do you have a little black book?"

Of course, Magnus already knew the answer to that, there had never been anything more clear to him than the fact that Alec is a virgin. That fact made this even more fun for him because he loved to see the wheels turning in Alec's mind.

 

Alec's jaw clenched at the use of his full name again, lifting his gaze back up to Magnus and shook his head as the warlock spoke. It was as if when Magnus spoke, all he could do was focus and pay attention.

"My little black book is still on chapter one. Not much of a table of contents, either."

He admitted, reaching up to rub the back of his neck before taking a seat on the sofa in Magnus' living room.

 

"What a pity that is, but you're still young and there's plenty of time for us to correct that."

Magnus made sure to put the emphasis on us because the idea of anyone else putting their hands on Alec always caused his blood to boil. He strolled over to the couch then perched on the arm closest to where the young man was sitting.

"Have you had any desire to flesh out that book of yours lately?"

His words were laden with both curiosity and obvious concern that there may be someone else catching the shadowhunter's eyes.

 

Alec could only chew on the inside of his cheek when Magnus spoke about them correcting the fact that his little black book was lacking 'content.' He chuckled nervously and looked up at the warlock when he perched beside him on the arm of the sofa.

"Only a little. Not that I would know anything at all about desire in the first place."

 

He sighed and returned his gaze down to the floor, his elbows now resting on his kneecaps as his mind raced, not knowing whether to make heads or tails of any of this.

"You mean to tell me that you've never desired anyone?"

Magnus' arm came up to rest on the back of the couch as he leaned in just the slightest bit closer to the young hunter, closing his eyes to just take in his presence. It had been centuries since he had felt anything like this & it was such an impressive rediscovery as if his heart were being opened for the very first time. As someone who had lived for so long, Magnus saw no reason to play coy of his feelings, at least not to himself. Now playing coy with others was a completely different story. That he had been doing for centuries and not only did he consider himself very good at it but he also enjoyed it.

"Unless that's too personal..."

 

Alec cleared his throat for a moment before standing and crossing the room to one of the bookshelves and leaned against it for a moment, avoiding looking at Magnus for a moment. He didn't know how long he could keep under control at this point. Magnus had this /energy/ about him that made him want to let down his walls.

"Not once. I've been too busy to think about things like that. Even after I'm finished with missions and any Shadowhunter business, I'm still thinking about everything else going on."

Alec finally brought his gaze back to the warlock that lent him his company.

"What about you? Has there been anyone in the last century that you've /desired?/"

He put emphasis on the word as if it were truly foreign to him in every way, but he knew it wasn't to Magnus.

 

Magnus watched intently as Alec left his side, wandering over to his bookshelf. Admittedly, Magnus was a little bit stung that Alec didn’t outright say that he desired him. There was even a brief moment where Magnus thought maybe Alec didn’t desire him.

“Not once, okay noted,”

the warlock commented before lifting his eyes to meet Alec’s beautiful hazel ones.

“Well,”

Magnus took a moment to swirl his drink in his glass before sighing softly.

“For almost a century I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or Woman. You’ve unlocked something in me.”

He took in a deep breath, having absolutely no idea what possessed him to say that to Alec. Magnus had now turned his gaze and was staring out of his window.

 

Alec’s gaze lifted from the floor to the warlock when he was at the window. He brought himself to his feet and stepped over behind Magnus and sighed.

“Look, I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel...something. I certainly wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

The Shadowhunter placed his hand on the warlock’s shoulder and stepped to be right beside Magnus.

“And I’m glad that I’ve done that for you, Magnus.”

Alec looked out of the window they were in front of out into the city before looking back to Magnus.

“I’ve only had feelings for one guy. He doesn’t realize it or acknowledge it. I’ve also never told anyone other than my sister about my sexuality.”

 

"A lucky man. Do you have any intention of telling him?"

It wasn't that Magnus was upset it was more like there was some faint regret on being so open this soon. His body froze when Alec's hand touched his shoulder, eyes growing just the slightest bit wider. It had been so long since anyone's touch had actually made him feel anything at all. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if Alec were referring to the blond shadow hunter with broad shoulders & the sharp square jaw. If that were the case Magnus knew that he most likely stood very little chance of having anything with Alexander. Magnus pursed his lips it felt like he should say something else but he was at a loss.

 

“No. We’re parabatai. Romantic relationships are forbidden between parabatai.”

Alec sighed and moved his hand to the middle of Magnus’ back and his gaze followed along Magnus’ jawline. His own jaw clenched at the thoughts he was having and he shook his head of them.

“I don’t think it’ll be anything more than one-sided. I need to find something that will be equal on both sides, you know? It isn’t healthy to have a relationship like that.”

Alec was relieved that he was actually able to get these feelings off of his chest to Magnus. There was something about the warlock that made him feel at ease and relaxed.

“You make me nervous. You know that, right? I feel like I’m going to mess up in front of you.”

 

"How unfortunate that is..."

Magnus mused to himself, truly feeling the pain in Alec's voice when he spoke those words. He was about to speak again when he felt the hunter's hand rest on the middle of his back. His body tensed up for a moment before he relaxed, trying to stop himself from leaning back against the younger's touch.

"I'm glad to see that you have an idea of what you truly deserve, and you're right you need someone whose feelings equal yours or maybe even are stronger."

A soft laugh left Magnus' lips, as he set his glass down on the window sill then turned his body a little bit so that he was better facing Alec.

"Little old me making Alexander Lightwood nervous? Now that is something I truly never thought I could do. I guess I'm just full of surprises."

Magnus teased as his eyes trailed Alec's face.

 

When Magnus turned to face him, his jaw clenched again and he had to look away from Magnus for a moment before he could turn his gaze back to the warlock’s. Magnus truly was a very beautiful man. For a moment, Alec’s thoughts were only comprised of Magnus and nothing else that has been spoken of previously.

“You made me nervous just then.”

Alec was just about as virginal as it came. Just the thought of Magnus being this close was sending his brain into a frenzy. His mind was racing and he didn’t even realize he was staring at Magnus’ lips until he pulled himself from his thoughts and drew his attention away, now looking anywhere by at Magnus.

 

"You really do have to do a little more living outside the Institute, Alexander."

To him, it was crystal clear that other than hunting there weren't many life experiences the younger was too familiar with. Though he could tell Alec was staring at his lips he decided to not acknowledge that because he didn't want to make Alec even more on edge. One of his hands reached up as if he were going to touch the shadowhunter's jaw, but instead decided to lightly touch his hand to Alec's chest.

"I know that your duty is there but life is so much more to life than simply following someone else's orders."

He knew the Lightwood family from throughout the years and he had made sure to do his asking around about Alec since he had first laid eyes on him.

 

“It’s not my duty. The Institute is everything to me. I have to be there to make sure everything runs smoothly, Magnus. That doesn’t leave much time for extracurricular activities.”

Alec’s eyes moved to Magnus’ hand and was ready for it to make contact on his jaw, but he was caught off guard when he felt the touch on his chest instead. He looked down at Magnus’ hand before looking back up to Magnus’ eyes.

A sigh left his lips as he felt a shiver roll down his spine, mostly due to the proximity of the two of them.

“Not following someone’s orders. I only do that when I sleep. I’m also doing it now, I suppose.”

 

A quiet sigh left Magnus' lips, it was clear to him Alec truly believed that his behavior wasn't a duty. Even though to Magnus it was different he couldn't even argue because this was Alec's truth. Magnus stepped even closer, hand sliding up the hunter's torso painfully slow.

"And doesn't it feel nice to not follow someone's orders, Alexander?"

His eyes darted up to Alec's deep hazel ones before his eyes traveled to the younger man's lips. If this were anyone else standing in front of him he would have already made a move but things with Alec were so complicated and different than anything he had felt in his long life. Magnus knew that he had most likely set himself up for the worst heartache of his life, but he knew it would be a pleasure having his heart broken by Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

 

Alec could feel his willpower to resist Magnus’ charms growing weaker. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked down at Magnus and sighed. His eyes closed when he felt the warlock’s hand on his chest again and he could barely hold on any longer before he would cave.

“Magnus.”

He breathed out, placing his hand on top of the warlock’s own and glancing back at the door, ever thankful this was one of the few times his sister didn’t tag along.

“Please...”

He muttered, turning his attention back to the warlock now and placing his palm on Magnus’ collarbone, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Magnus’ own.

“It’s really good to not follow orders.”

 

The way his name fell from Alec's lips caused Magnus' heart to start to race, and he could feel his pulse beginning to quicken as well. Normally he was so composed but once again Alec was causing him to feel things he hadn't felt in so long.

"Please what? What is it, Alexander?"

The feeling of the shadowhunter's hand against his own was causing his thoughts to become a little hazy and that only heightened when Alec's hand came to rest against his collarbone. When he felt the younger's forehead come to rest against his own he allowed his eyes to fall shut for just a brief moment. Every fiber of him was begging for Alec to say the words he was hoping for but he knew that was a long shot. His tongue slipped out over his lips slowly, eyes taking a moment to scan Alec's body.

 

Alec physically couldn’t hold himself together anymore, and he found himself pressing his lips to Magnus’ own in the heat of the moment. His hand on Magnus’ collarbone reached up to cup his jaw. Everything spinning around in his head finally stopped and was at ease in the time his lips were slotted against the warlocks. He pulled away for a moment before going back in for more, really not able to contain himself. This was the first time he had ever acted on thoughts with another man before and it was everything he had hoped for.

He stepped closer to Magnus and wrapped an arm around his waist, securing him closer to the warlock and closing the small gap between them now.

 

Magnus found himself in a complete shock as his lips moved hungrily against Alec's own. The feeling of the hunter's large hand cupping his face causing his cheeks to flush with warmth. On Alec's lips, there was a hint of caramel and each time their lips moved against each other he got a new taste of it. When Alec pulled away for a moment Magnus caught a glimpse of the hunger that was in the other's eyes.

Magnus had never in his life been kissed the way that Alexander Lightwood was kissing him. A soft noise of approval left him & escaped out into their kiss. The way that Alec grabbed him and pulled him in causing the warlock to push his hips against the younger's slowly. There was absolutely no space between the pair at this point as Magnus brought his hands up and slid them around Alec's neck. Magnus' tongue taking the opportunity to swipe along the hybrid's bottom lip begging for entrance, one of his hand sliding up the nape of Alec's neck to tangle into his dark hair.

 

Alec immediately allowed Magnus’ tongue into his mouth once he felt it against his bottom lip, pressing his own against the warlock’s. His arms wrapped securely around Magnus’ waist, absolutely certain that he would never let go.

People always described fireworks when they kissed someone, but Alec was finally able to experience the phenomenon for himself and believed all of the hype.

After a few more moments, Alec pulled away from Magnus’ lips. He knew that if they continued, it would lead exactly where it would and he didn’t want to have to explain his absence at the Institute to anyone. He already knew his sister would be first in line for that question. The Shadowhunter took in a breath and chuckled to himself, his body feeling at ease and much less tense than before. It was as if kissing Magnus dropped all of the tension he was feeling and he was truly at peace.

“Magnus. Wow.”

 

Though Alec had broken their kiss Magnus couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the younger man’s body. Magnus found himself almost gasping to catch his breath,

“Wow indeed, Alexander. As expected your lips taste exquisite."

Magnus’s hand that had tangled into Alec’s dark locks slid down and gently played with the nape of the hunter’s neck. The warlock then moved his other hand, trailing it along Alec’s jaw softly.

“I’ve always admired exceptional things, & you’re by far at the top of the list.”

He knew this wouldn’t be easy, but if he had wanted easy he would have gone with one of the many ordinary people he was just somewhat attracted to. There was a long list of people dying to be his lover, but Magnus had developed a very specific taste somewhere along the line. Now, suddenly, it was clear to him that was his life’s way of getting ready for his meeting Alexander Lightwood. He rubbed his thumb against Alec’s surprisingly flushed cheek and said,

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you.”

 

Alec’s eyes closed for a moment at the contact of Magnus’ thumb against his cheek, almost leaning into the small touch. His whole world had shifted at this point, but if he only knew just how much it really had changed everything.

“Would you believe me if I said that was my first kiss?”

The Shadowhunter’s arms moved from around Magnus’ waist to rest now on the warlock’s hips, letting out a deep sigh. He really needed to get back to the Institute but it was late and he didn’t want to set off any wards and send the whole place into a panic.

“Is it okay if I crash here tonight, Magnus? I didn’t realize how late it was.”

He turned his face away from the other as he let a yawn pass his lips. Although he didn’t show it around the others, Alec was pretty much always exhausted. He just didn’t want to be perceived as weak for seriously desiring some rest.

He leaned his head down and pecked Magnus’ lips again as he waited for an answer from the warlock, chuckling to himself.

 

"Though I had kind of expected that it is still rather shocking to hear."

There was a smile of triumph on Magnus' lips as Alec's arms came to rest on his hips. The feeling of knowing that he had been the one to take Alec's first kiss was better than he could have ever imagined.

"Alexander Lightwood staying the night in my loft? How could I ever say no?"

Magnus reached down and grabbed his glass, taking another sip of his drink before adding,

"It might captivate you to know that my bed is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

Magnus was surprised by his own coyness at this moment, but of course, he had no intention of letting Alexander do anything but sleep, it was just next to impossible for him to turn it off. He could still feel Alec's lips against his own and he could truthfully say that was a feeling he wanted to never forget.

"Do you need a change of clothes? You may be taller than me but I think I have a pair of briefs & a t-shirt that would fit you."

 

The thought of him in Magnus’ clothes was a sight he could only chuckle to himself about until Magnus clarified that he meant sleep clothes. He shook his head and looked down at his own clothing.

“I’m good, thanks. I just sleep in my underwear.”

He admitted, rather forthright for this being one of the first few times the two had interacted.

Magnus had this hold on him as if he were emitting some kind of magnetic pull to where he physically couldn’t get enough. Maybe it was because affection wasn’t something he was too used to. But, regardless, he reluctantly pulled away from Magnus’ warmth and stepped past him in the direction he assumed the warlock’s bedroom to be.

“I don’t think I said it the first time, but you’ve got an amazing place, Magnus. If the Institute looked like this, maybe I would stay there more rather than go out on missions all the time. It’s this way, right?”

He asked, pointing down the hallway with a closed fist, his thumb pointing down the direction of the corridor.

 

Magnus made a little motion with his hand at the thought of Alec in his underwear and then he said,

"It seems like this warlock is getting lucky tonight after all."

He eyed Alec over and it was clear to him that there was something on the young hunter's mind but this time he decided not to press it. Of course, his tone of voice was teasing even though it was quiet as well because he only meant that he was going to get to see Alexander in his underwear.

"Thank you, I've spent a lot of time making sure that it looks its best."

His eyes traveled along Alec's arm, looking in the direction his thumb was pointing down the corridor.

"That is correct. I am impressed that you know where my bedroom is. Also, are you telling me that if I get you here more maybe you'll actually rest?"

The warlock was in love with the idea of Alec taking care of his body and not constantly overexerting himself as he was sure the hunter did. How was he so sure? One may ask... That is because not only did he know Alexander's parents but he actually knew quite a few Lightwoods going back centuries. The only two of the Lightwoods he had met that ever deviated from the mold were Isabelle and Alexander and it was truly a delight for him to see and know.

 

Alec smirked to himself and brushed past Magnus, reaching a hand to trail his fingers along the warlock’s chest as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway of Magnus’ room and he was immediately floored.

It made the size of his room at the Institute seem even smaller than it was. He took a moment to look everything over before he sat down on the edge of Magnus’ bed. Magnus has great taste in decor it seemed. He pulled his shirt over his head, exhaustion starting to set in.

Alec didn’t know the last time he had gotten a good night’s sleep. He shook his head and reached for his phone and turned it off to set it on the nightstand. He honestly didn’t want anything to interrupt this. He enjoyed the warlock’s company way too much.

The Shadowhunter crossed over to the window and dropped his black jeans to his ankles as he overlooked the city. His rune-covered body was on display now, minus the fact he still had on a pair of briefs. The city looked beautiful from the current disposition. It looked peaceful. For a moment, he forgot about the ever prominent evils that were down there.

 

The way Alec's fingers felt against Magnus' chest was absolutely sinful. Frankly, it was really difficult to wrap his head around the fact that such simple things coming from Alec had such an effect on him. It was clear to him just how tired Alec was really becoming.

He watched intently as Alec's torso was revealed to him, tilting his head in curiosity as Alec turned off his phone and sat it on his nightstand. As Alec was walking away from him Magnus' eyes trailed along the dark haired boy's well-muscled back. There was such a warmth he felt when he was close to Alec. He had known it from the moment met that there was something burning between them.

Magnus' fingers began to slowly undo his own silk shirt as he watched Alec push his jeans to the floor of his bedroom. He pushed his own pants off as his eyes trailed along Alec's body, the dark marks of his runes perfectly accentuating the beautiful tone of his skin. He flicked his wrist and suddenly their clothes were in a neat pile on the leather chair that sat in the corner of his bedroom.

The warlock silently walked up behind Alec pressing his hand against the small of the younger man's back. He leaned up and rested his head on Alec's shoulder pressing a kiss to his collarbone before saying,

"Why don't we go to bed Alexander? It is clear to me that you are tired and I could not forgive myself if I was the reason you got hurt hunting or anything."

Magnus stepped aside then walked back to the bed, with a wave of his fingers his silk sheets were turned down.

"You look so beautiful being illuminated by the city lights, not that you are ever not beautiful"

His voice soft as he speaks.

 

Alec felt like he was on autopilot now. As Magnus spoke, he could only nod and a low sound in his throat signaled that he understood what the warlock was saying. It was like he was in a trance. He watched as Magnus waved his fingers and both moved their clothes and turned the bed down. The silk sheets were a luxury he had never experienced in his life. The Institute only had the basic necessities for their bedding. Although his parents had money, he didn’t need all of that for material possessions.

He climbed onto the mattress and sunk down onto it on his stomach. He could have fallen asleep right then and there. The Shadowhunter turned over and now lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling before turning his gaze to Magnus. His hand smoothed across the empty spot beside him.

“C’mon.”

The Voyance Rune was visible on the back of the palm of his right hand, smoothing along the smooth sheets. It was a contrast to his harsh, calloused hands. His other hand was rested on his lower abdomen and over the waistband of his briefs. A slew of questions was running through his mind about Magnus, but if he tried to open his mouth to speak, he wasn’t sure which one was going to come out. He turned his gaze to the warlock again and scanned his body. It was strange seeing a body with no runes on it. He imagined that his body is what it would look like to be deruned.

 

Magnus had been fixated on something as his thoughts were elsewhere but he was broke out of that the moment Alec spoke to him. In a few short swift movements, Magnus was standing right beside his bed now, staring down at the shadowhunter sprawled out in his bed.

“If you insist Alec.”

Magnus decided to try using the name Alec liked more, even though he had known of him as Alexander for so long. He adjusted his dark red boxer briefs before he crawled into his own bed, laying down on his side with his eyes fixated on the younger man. He made sure to use his magic to cut the light out, leaning over to Alec & whispering.

“Sometimes I shut the curtains, but as my honored guest would you like them open or closed?”

As he waited for a response one of Magnus’ hands slid forward and his fingertips trailed through Alexander’s dark hair. His eyes scanning the other man’s face, carefully studying his every feature.

 

Alec had nearly already fallen asleep when Magnus’ voice pulled him back to his senses. He blinked rapidly before looking around the room at the way the city lights illuminated the room, like his own personal night light. He halfway wondered what it looked and sounded like when it rained. He stirred for a moment before finally replying to Magnus’ question.

“It’s pretty like this. I like it. Leave them open, please.”

With that, he turned to face Magnus. It was an effortless kind of beautiful that Magnus was. He gave a faint smile before reaching up to place his hand on the warlock’s bare chest. His gaze lowered to his hand and then raised back up to Magnus.

“You were right. This is the most comfortable bed I’ve ever been in. The most crowded too.”

He mused, allowing his eyes to close one more time before he was finally drifting off to sleep. His palm stayed against Magnus’ chest, even in his sleep. It was as if he didn’t want to stop touching the warlock.

 

Magnus couldn't help but softly laugh at Alec's comment, and he was going to say something about how of course the bed seemed crowded to him but then when his eyes traveled up he realized that Alec was already asleep. The feeling of the hunter's palm against his chest caused his cheeks to rise up, his tongue sliding over his lips. His eyes traveled over Alec's sleeping form slowly. The shadowhunter looked so innocent and peaceful like this as if for once in his life Alexander didn't have any worries.

Everything was so quiet as he sat there listening to the muffled sounds of the city, his eyes drinking in the sight of Alexander illuminated by the light flowing in. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have finally found this feeling again, even if it was going to be difficult to obtain. He had cut himself off from feeling anything for anyone and then Alexander just walked into his life and jumpstarted his emotions. Magnus could feel himself getting tired but he was also so happy to just be in Alec's presences. Finally, Magnus laid down completely sliding his hand to rest on Alec's warm skin before he closed his eyes. Before he knew it Magnus had drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of Alec's gentle breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Alec sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He stretched his back, arms extending toward the ceiling with a yawn. He rose out of the bed and stepped into Magnus’ bathroom and hopped in the shower. He made quick work of cleaning himself up and found himself examining his runes in the mirror as he fixed his hair.  
  
He poked his head out from the bathroom before he rejoined Magnus and climbed back into bed with the warlock, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Alec had never been romantically interested in anyone that reciprocated the same feelings for him. Every other time had been one-sided, and he was glad that the vicious circle was broken. He stared up at the ceiling before seeing the sunrise on the New York skyline, outlining the silhouettes of the buildings in gold. It was truly a beautiful sight and he understood why Magnus enjoyed living here so much.

 

A well-muscled arm against his bare skin caused the warlock to stir from his sleep. His eyes flickered open and were met with the sight of Alec staring out at the skyline.

"Good morning Alexander. Did you sleep well?"

Magnus' voice was deeper than usual as sleep still weighed it down. He turned onto his side so that he was facing the hunter completely now. Everything in his room was blanketed by the soft pink light that the dawn brought. He reached his fingers and trailed them along the skin of Alec's arm that was around his waist.

 

"I really did. Best night of sleep I've had in a while."

Alec reached one hand up to press his palm flat against Magnus' cheek and grinned at the warlock that laid beside of him. He sat up ever so slightly, the soft pink light of sunrise on his skin. The shadowhunter rose to his feet, forgetting he hadn't put anything on after getting out of the shower and back in bed. He pulled on his briefs and stood over at the window that was letting in the morning light. A sigh left his lips as he saw this view. The only view he got in the Institute every morning was his sister waking him or, on rare occasion, Jace. He shook his head of the thought of his parabatai and turned his head to look back at the warlock.

"You must never get tired of this view."

 

There was a moment where Magnus saw Alec's completely naked body and he was almost convinced that his heart had stopped. After a moment he tore his eyes away as Alec began to get dressed, not wanting to intrude.

"Trying to entice me, Alexander?"

Magnus teased, watching as the hunter stood at his window, staring down at the city. He had always thought the view out of his loft was his favorite but he was starting to think he had found a new favorite as his eyes scanned Alec's features.

"You're right about that. I never get tired of it. It is my second favorite view in the world, to be exact."

It was nice having someone to wake up to, especially since it had been so long. Magnus pushed the sheets off of his body and then stood up, walking up behind Alec.

"Since we woke up early is there any way I can convince you to stay for breakfast, I'm sure the Institute will not fall apart without you for one morning."

 

Alec had almost forgotten that Magnus was awake and when he brought up if he was trying to entice him. A smug grin spread across his face and he barely realized he could have enticed Magnus.

"Wasn't trying to, honestly. Just forgot to put some clothes on after my shower."

He admitted, turning around to face the warlock. At the mention of views, Alec could only smile and roll his eyes.

"I can only assume that /I'm/ the first?"

He asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Alec opened his mouth to answer Magnus' question about breakfast, but his stomach answered for him in a low rumble. He chuckled to himself and nodded, placing a hand on the warlock's chest and grinning.

"Breakfast sounds amazing right about now. I must have forgotten to eat dinner last night, so I'm starving."

He tore himself away from Magnus for a moment to step over to his phone and powered it on, sending a message to his sister to cover for him and that he would be back at the Institute when he could.

"Izzy's going to cover for me, so I've got all the time in the world."

 

"You're welcome to forget to put clothes on any time you would like. You are the first, is that cliche? I feel like it is but because I am me, it works. Ah, Isabelle, I will have to come up with a way to thank her."

Magnus knew that Alec had never been much of a talker so to have the shadowhunter burning through many topics at once only succeeded in making the warlock's smile grow even wider. One of his hands reached up & cupped Alexander's defined jaw softly, taking a moment to drink in the way this soft lighting illuminated his amber colored eyes.

"What would you like to have for breakfast? I can cook almost anything that you could want."

Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's collarbone before taking a step back and looking up and then back down the younger hunter's body swiftly. It honestly felt like he was in a dream.

 

“Honestly, keeping my clothes on around you is proving to be difficult.”

He replied bluntly, never really one to sugar coat things. Alec was honestly so hungry, he didn’t even care what Magnus made him, as long as it wasn’t Faerie food. He shuddered at the thought, but if Magnus asked, he would blame it on the kiss to his collarbone.

It had been a while since Alec had been able to have so much freedom and break free from his mundane routine that was slowly becoming monotonous. He padded through Magnus’ loft and into the living room before plopping himself down on the couch.

“I’m fine with whatever. Surprise me, Magnus.”

For a moment, he just laid there in total comfort. His eyes closed so he could truly relax and not feel a single iota of stress in his body.

 

“You say ‘trouble keeping your clothes on’ like it is a bad thing.”

Magnus teases using his magic to put on an apron of sorts even though underneath he still only had his briefs on. When Alec told him that he wanted to be surprised Magnus decided to go with a more hearty selection for their breakfast. He began to conjure up his ingredients, starting with sausage, bacon, & eggs; the best kinds he had ever had.

Magnus took a moment to gaze out at Alec resting on his couch. He found himself wishing it could always be like this, not for himself but because it is the kind of life that Alexander deserved to live. After conjuring up some spices & herbs then starting a fire Magnus called out to Alec.

“How do you like your bacon? Are you allergic to anything?”

He took the moment he was waiting to adjust the wards on his loft because he really was in no mood to be interrupted by anyone. He brought out a few cast iron skillets over the fire so that he could start on the eggs and sausage, racking his brain to find out what else he could make for them.

 

Alec had sat up when he heard Magnus conjuring up things, especially when he started the fire. He rubbed the back of his head as he stepped over to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist underneath the apron.

"Not too crispy, just a little bit of chew."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus's neck as he watched the warlock cook. The food smelled so good that he didn't think he was going to be able to eat Institute food again. Honestly, anything was better than Izzy's cooking, but Magnus' cooking was already on another level because it was already smelling better than anything Izzy started cooking.

"Smells amazing."

He mused, smoothing his hands along Magnus' abdomen and moving one arm up to wrap just underneath Magnus' chest. He had never been like this with anyone before, so this was nice; being this close to someone. He could get used to a life like this, but the Institute was so binding and he didn't want Magnus to leave any of this behind that he had worked actual centuries for.

 

The warlock allowed his eyes to fall closed for a brief moment as Alec's arms slid under the apron and around his middle. As the hunter pressed a kiss to his neck he leaned back against him and softly shuddered.

"Slightly chewy bacon coming right up."

He could feel Alec watching him cook and he couldn't help but show off a little flipping the sausage in the pan without using his hands at all.

"Thank you, I like to think the years have made me a pretty good cook."

The way Alec was holding him right now causing his mind to travel to thoughts of how the young hunter's hands would feel all over his body. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, one of his hands sliding along Alec's arm.

"You know I cannot remember what life was like without your skin against mine."

Using his magic he seasoned the eggs, keeping their heat on low as he spoke to Alec,

"And how do you like your eggs, Alexander?"

He turned for a moment & pressed a kiss to Alexander's cheek, before turning his attention back to the food. He heard his phone ring and immediately shook his head no,

"Nope, not happening."

 

"Scrambled, please."

Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus' neck, not able to stop himself until he honestly felt like he was trying to take things a little too far. He slowly pulled himself away from Magnus and lingered his fingertips along his shoulder. He hopped up onto the edge of the counter and watched as Magnus decided to show off while cooking, rolling his eyes to himself as he lifted his gaze to the warlock.

"Okay, Gordon Ramsay, easy with the sausage."

He mused, hopping back off of the counter and starting to truly explore Magnus' loft for the first time without being on official business. He examined the bookshelves, the little artifacts and little trinkets that decorated Magnus' entire loft.

The Shadowhunter rejoined Magnus in the kitchen, leaning up against the countertop beside of Magnus with his elbows holding him up on the counter.  
"It really looks great, Magnus."

 

Magnus got to work on scrambling the eggs but Alec's lips against his neck were distracting him and it was taking all of his strength to not press his hips back against Alec. Admittedly, Magnus was thankful when the shadowhunter hopped onto his counter because it kept him from acting on any of the thoughts he was currently having.

"Gordon Ramsay? Is he a friend of yours?"

Magnus glances down and realizes that the sausage is done so he takes it off of the fire and then uses his power to place it on a platter. Once Alec had wandered off into his loft it allowed him to focus on the food, most of which was almost finished. He took the bacon off at the perfect time knowing it would be just how the younger would enjoy it. He was startled when he heard Alec's voice again because he had been so entranced by his cooking.

"Only the best will do."

He glanced over at Alec a smile turning the corners of his lips, the domestic nature of this interaction between the two was a good sign in Magnus' eyes. Because the level of comfort it took for him to be like this with someone was extremely high. Things in their world moved fast, immensely faster than anything ever would between mundanes, and that was probably because they had a true concept of just how little time you could have with your loved ones. Magnus stole a longing glance into Alec's eyes before finally tearing his focus back to what he was doing. Everything was finally done and he made short work of both cleaning up & plating; one of the many perks of being a warlock.

"Where would you like to eat?"

 

Alec could only chuckle at the comment about Gordon Ramsay being his friend. He shook his head quickly and explained.

“He’s a TV chef, really harsh but talented.”

He watched Magnus finish the food and effortlessly use his magic to both plates the food and clean the dishes at the same time. He would have never thought a downworlder would be the one to completely turn his whole world upside down, but right now he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I don’t mind. Back in bed sounds good to me.”

He stepped back over to Magnus’ side and placed a hand on the small of his back and waited for him to finish with his magic before taking a plate with him. He didn’t want to break Magnus’ concentration by taking the plate prematurely.

“It looks great, Magnus. I’m probably never going to have a meal this well prepared again in my life at the Institute.”

Alec brought his gaze down to the plate before they snuck a little glimpse of the bare skin under Magnus’ apron, not able to contain himself from staring. He truly was so effortlessly beautiful in every way.

 

The warlock could feel Alec's eyes on him and it caused his skin to get chills for a moment. Magnus snapped his fingers and his own plate was now waiting for him in the bedroom,

"Then I guess you'll just have to start eating more meals with me won't you?"

To him really any excuse to spend more time with Alec was perfect in his book, barring, of course, anything that could get the hunter hurt. He started walking towards his bedroom but was walking backward because he was still staring at Alec.

"Besides, I would love to see you in my loft more often."

There was a soft mischievous gleam in his eyes, reluctantly when they reached his bedroom again he turned back around. He used his magic to remove his apron and then carefully got onto his bed, picking up his plate. On his tray, there were two impressive goblets he tapped his filling it with his favorite drink,

"What can I get you to drink, Alexander?"

He checked over the tray to make sure that they both had the utensils they may need and then waited for Alec's response.

 

"Better than any meal Izzy makes, that's for sure."

He mused, grinning as he watched Magnus walk backward just to watch him. The Shadowhunter looked down at himself as if he were trying to figure out exactly what Magnus seemed so fixated on. He lifted his gaze and a brow at the warlock.

"Water is fine."

He answered, watching Magnus' apron tear away from his body and sat down on the bed with his plate and stared down at it. The warmth that radiated through it to his hands was almost comforting. A warm meal that wasn't made in the same kitchen as one of Isabelle's hellacious creations.

He lifted a piece of bacon to his lips and took a bite of it. It was perfect as if Magnus had studied how to make it this way for years. A satisfied noise rumbled in his throat and his eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Magnus."

He muttered, finishing the bacon quickly and starting on the rest of the food on his plate. Alec left the sausage on the plate, thinking he was being rude for completely stuffing his face without waiting for Magnus to even take the first bite of his food. He swallowed what he was chewing and looked over at Magnus again.

"This is really good, Magnus. Best I've ever had."

 

The High Warlock winks at Alec and then taps his goblet filling it with water from his favorite spring he has ever visited. It warmed his heart to see Alexander eat so well. He himself took a bite of a piece of sausage that he had pushed onto his fork.

"I am happy that you enjoy it. Don't slow down eating on my accord, I eat slow."

Though he had not known what Alec was thinking he could see it in the pause of the shadowhunter's actions. Magnus finishes the piece of sausage on his fork then takes a drink from his cup. He should be focusing on eating but keeping his gaze away from the younger man was much more difficult than he had anticipated.

"You know Alexander you truly dazzle me in ways that I have never felt before."

Magnus picked up a piece of bacon from his plate taking a bite of it and when he gets a bigger piece than he expected he uses his hands to tap Alec's thigh, pointing to the piece that was in his mouth. He knew this was a bit cheesy but Magnus couldn't help himself. It was like he was experiencing all of these emotions all over for the first time. He had not felt this amount of happiness possibly ever; sure he had felt happiness in his years but this was an impossibly high level and it was like it was constant whenever Alec was around him.

 

Alec finished his food rather quickly after Magnus spoke, eating the sausage in bites that may have been a little bit too big, but he didn’t care. He set his fork down on his empty plate and raised the goblet to his lips, draining the vessel of its contents. He was about to speak when he noticed Magnus and his cheeks flushed a little bit, grinning to himself. He leaned over and took a bite as close as he could to Magnus’ lips and kissed him once he broke off the piece of food from between his teeth. It was something so small, but Alec’s cheeks were burning red now. He chewed and swallowed the bacon, savoring the flavor all over again and leaned back against the pillows.

“Is there anything you can’t do, Magnus?”

He asked, mostly curious but also praising the other in a way.

 

Magnus couldn't help but grin when he saw that Alec's cheeks had flushed with color. His eyes following the hunter as he laid back against the pillows of his bed.

"You know I have never had much luck drawing, which is odd because I'm a pretty decent painter."

The Warlock finished up his sausage and then started on his eggs, stabbing his last piece of bacon on his fork and offering it up to Alec. His eyes scanning the younger man's body as he waited for him to notice what he was holding out to him.

He quickly finished his eggs and then took a drink from his own goblet, his tongue sliding out over his lips. He was in complete bliss just from how Alec seemed to be glowing. This whole array of emotions he was feeling were causing his head to spin but it was all absolutely amazing.

 

Alec sat up and took the bite of bacon from Magnus’ fork. He laid back down but turned to lean closer to the warlock and wrapped an arm around his waist and laid his head on the thigh of the older man.

There was something that felt so right about this domestic feeling in his head that he could easily get used to. He debated with that for a moment in his head. His life at the Institute or a life with pure happiness and joy here with Magnus? He looked up at Magnus and turned and adjusted his body to lie flat on his back and stare up at the warlock.

“I could really get used to this, Magnus.”

He said, rather forthright for himself. He bit down on his bottom lip and glanced in the direction of the window before lifting his gaze back up at the man.

“I could also get used to looking at you like this.”

 

Once Magnus finished his own food with a couple movements of his hands the bed was completely cleared off. The feeling of Alec's head resting on his thigh and his arm around his waist caused a wide smile to spread across Magnus' face and a warmth to reach his eyes. He felt the young hunter's eyes land on his face, he brought his own eyes down to meet the soft hazel ones.

"You are welcome here whenever you would like. I am glad you enjoy looking at me."

He watches as Alexander's teeth pushed into his bottom lip,

"I think I would enjoy biting your lip like that."

Magnus muses a little bit of color flooding to his cheeks because he could not help but imagine his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Alec's lip. He brings a hand down and then trails his slender fingers through Alec's soft dark hair.


End file.
